1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer workstation, and, more particularly, to a keyboard support for a computer workstation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A computer workstation often includes a keyboard tray for supporting a computer keyboard. The keyboard, mouse pad and mouse are supported by and are freely slidable across the upper surface of the keyboard tray. A problem is that the positions of the keyboard and mouse pad must be frequently adjusted by the user in order to compensate for the sliding of the keyboard and mouse pad on the upper surface of the keyboard tray. Another problem is that the cords leading from the keyboard and mouse often become undesirably placed as the keyboard and mouse slide across the keyboard tray. This may lead to the cords being snagged, thereby pulling the keyboard and mouse off of the keyboard tray, which can result in damage to the mouse and keyboard. Yet another problem is that the sliding of the keyboard across the keyboard support can cause squeaking or other irritating sounds which add to the noise level of the office environment.
What is needed in the art is a keyboard assembly that supports a keyboard and mouse without allowing the keyboard and mouse to slide around on the surface of the supporting surface.
The present invention provides an integral keyboard, tray, mouse pad and wrist rest that attaches and detaches from a work surface with a quick-connect coupler.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a keyboard assembly including an integral keyboard device having a keyboard pad support, a keyboard pad, and a wrist rest. An attachment assembly attaches the integral keyboard device to a work surface.
An advantage of the present invention is that the keyboard and mouse pad are in a fixed position, and do not slide around on a keyboard support surface.
Another advantage is that the present invention occupies less space within a work cubical than does a separate keyboard, mouse pad and keyboard tray.
Yet another advantage is that the keyboard cord can be placed in a fixed position, thereby preventing the cord from getting snagged.
A further advantage is a reduction in the number of required components and, thus, a reduction in their associated costs.